The Elvin Consequence
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: PreHalf Blood Prince. SNARRY SLASH. Harry's seventeenth birthday and his world is turned upside down by some new discoveries about his past. While trying to discover the truth he falls for someone completely unexpected. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Elvin Consequence.

Chapter One

The ground rippled with the after shock of the explosion, houses all around trembled as the vibrations took them by surprise. The town of Godric Hollow had never known such a thing before.

The home of the Potter's, now nothing more than a wreckage of bricks and mortar, lay heaped in a pile. Lily Potter's lifeless body obvious near the top of the wreckage, the life less form James Potter buried somewhere underneath.

The crib in which their child, Harry James Potter, had been asleep in had been crushed, the infant still inside. However when Rubeus Hagrid, half giant and keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, arrived on the scene he would find a child a live and well, a child with a lightning scar on his forehead.

Sirius Black would arrive moments later and give the giant his motor bike before fleeing for his life knowing that he would be blamed for the death of his friends. No one was to know that the child that Rubeus Hagrid took from Godric's Hollow that evening was not in fact Hay Potter at all but someone else entirely, someone else who needed the protection that the wizarding world could offer.

**Sixteen years later. **

Harry Potter sat in Gryffindor common room gazing thoughtfully into the fire. Harry had turned seventeen only days before. He had celebrated his seventeenth, coming of age, alone in the castle with only Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore for company, neither man being much of a party animal.

Since being taken from the Dursley's he had gone to Hogwarts, he wouldn't say that he hadn't been happier here because he had but he missed Ron and Hermione who had broken their promise of writing every other day.

It didn't matter how many promises that they broke to him he would still love them as his best friends. They had promised that they would be there when Dumbledore took him back from the Dursley's, they had promised they would visit him at Hogwarts, they had promised him that they would write.

He had heard nor seen anything of them all summer. Harry was beginning to feel very isolated, he had no one to talk to and the strangest things were starting to happen to him. Things that not even being a wizard could explain away.

He felt different and that was just the beginning of it. He was starting to look different, where once he had looked identical to his father except for his mothers eyes he now looked nearly nothing like him.

He wasn't the same person as they had accepted into Hogwarts six years ago. His once dark ebony hair had lightened two shades to a rich chocolate brown and his eyes had transformed from emerald green to a more vibrant coloured green.

The greatest change was in his more physical features. He knew that he was supposed to be growing up but this was something else entirely, he was well muscled and toned because of Quidditch anyway but he now had the body worthy of the centre fold of Play Witch Weekly.

He had shot up in height as well, years in the cupboard under the stairs had stunted his growth up until now, he was currently averaging on 6ft, only two inches shorter than Ron.

The most obvious and probably the strangest thing to happen was the shape of his ears changing. They had become pointed to such an extent that even his long emo style hair could not cover them.

He couldn't really talk to Albus about them or even Severus who had was his mentor when it came to training him. He was confused about them and wasn't sure what it meant, it was just another added stress on top of everything else.

There was a week before school started up again and Harry would be spending it training with Severus, Dumbledore had to tend to business else where and would leave them alone.

It was early morning and Severus was due to come and collect him to start their training any minute, he hadn't really seen either professor over the weekend when all of the changes had started to take place and they hadn't really noticed.

There was a knock on the portrait before it swung open and Severus Snape stepped inside, the tall man was wearing nothing but black as usual but he opted for more casual wear due to the nature of the activities they pursued together.

Snape had tied his greasy hair back into a pony tail and Harry found that underneath the greasy and snide exterior was a handsome and kind man who didn't often show these qualities to the rest of the world.

Never before had they spoken about anything personal but Harry knew more about the Professor from Occulency lessons than he did from the six years that they had known each other.

He had seen the man hide away just so that he could protect himself from the outside world that was cruel and unforgiving. Harry wanted very much to do the same, he was emotional and as Severus often reminded him, unbalanced because of it.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus had dropped the formalities outside of school as it seemed ridiculous, although it would go back to normal once school resumed.

Harry only nodded but he did not get up, it was almost as if he didn't have the energy to do so, he felt so tired, despite having slept for twelve hours the previous night. The weekend had been a difficult one to live through, with all the changes within him and all of the intense training his magic was running low.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus sounded concerned, over the course of the summer he had become almost fins of the boy although he would never admit this.

He moved over to where the boy was sat curled by the fire and took a seat facing him.

"Will you please just tell me what's bothering you brat." The term brat had become a fond nickname for Harry and wasn't said or meant as harsh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Harry admitted truthfully. "I just feel really weak, ever since my birthday."

"I would usually suggest a trip to Madame Pomfrey had she still been here," Severus said with a sigh. He didn't want to owl the headmaster and worry him but it seemed that something was wrong with the boy.

"And there is something else." Harry admitted a little shyly. "Actually a few something's."

"Go on" Severus said patiently, he had found that he needed endless patience to talk to Harry, he so often tested the man to his limit.

Harry proceeded to tell Severus about the change in his eye colour and the fact that he no longer needed glasses, the difference in his height, looks, physic and finished by showing the Professor his now pointed ears.

"Oh my!" Severus exclaimed, "That is odd. May I?" Severus asked motioning that he wanted to touch them. Harry nodded his permission. The potions masters hands were cold and even his gentle caresses made Harry giggle a little.

"Tickles" He said turning to look at his Professor before realising how close that they were. Severus backed off immediately.

"Perhaps, considering that you are not feeling your best we could forgo physical training for today and instead we could go to the library and research what could possibly be causing such abnormal changes in a young man, and they are abnormal, even for wizards."

"Do you think that something is really wrong with me?" Harry asked, before he had told Severus he had just been oddly curious now however he was paranoid that something might be seriously wrong with him.

"Don't worry, it could be something or it could be nothing, the best that we can do is research the possibilities and then we can go from there."

"At times like these I really miss Mione."

"Well then until Miss Granger returns you'll have to suffer my company and do the research yourself."

"That really isn't so bad." Harry said as Severus stood and offered a helping hand to the younger boy which he gratefully accepted.

"Come along brat, lets get going."


	2. Chapter 2

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter two

Two hours later found the two men sharing sandwiches and pumpkin juice while scanning texts for anything that may be considered useful to their cause. Severus was not one dir general chit chat while working, he preferred silence so he could achieve complete concentration and Harry honoured that.

"The pointed ears match that of two other worldly creatures." Severus said suddenly, "Pixie and Elf."

Harry stared at Severus blankly, not really sure what the older man was suggesting to him.

"However the problem with that is that you must be born a Pixie of an Elf, you cannot just become one. There was certainly no Elvin or Pixie blood on either side of your family."

"You know a lot about my family?" Harry asked curiously and with complete innocence.

"Who doesn't?" Severus replied smoothly. "What are you reading?" He suddenly asked looking over at the history tome that Harry was studying.

"It's an account of the night my parents were killed, or at least what was found there."

"Is there anything helpful?"

"Not really, but I was sort of wondering what happened in the time between the house being destroyed and Hagrid coming to get me."

"I could not tell you but it is significant, what with the explosion and especially if you were crying then someone should have noticed sooner."

"Would Dumbledore have any explanation for it?" Harry wondered out loud.

"He may appear to be all knowledgeable however he does not always have all of the answers."

"Then who would?"

"To answer the questions that you want answered I would say no one. There were no witnesses at the scene to my knowledge, not even the Dark Lord he was gone long before anyone was anywhere close to arriving on the scene."

"Even if he hung around, which I know is highly unlikely, we could hardly just walk up and ask him."

"Don't even let that notion cross your mind Harry, it isn't happening." Severus said quickly, as if he was almost scared that Harry was actually about to go off and do this.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading his book. It didn't enter his mind that Severus' outburst of emotion was a sign of concern. He was far too busy worrying about what was happening to him.

After five hours of non-stop research and no results Harry had a throbbing headache and he felt a little queasy. He voiced this to Severus who agreed that they should adjourn for more comfortable surroundings and something proper to eat before continuing and Harry agreed whole heartedly.

It was strange being in the company of the older man but it was also enjoyable, it was great spending time with Ron and Hermione but their was a great deal of calm when he was in the Professor's company, a calm that he couldn't find with anyone else.

It was almost getting to the point where Harry was dreading the return of the other students as it meant that he would be able to spend as much time with the older man.

They headed down the marble staircase to, Harry assumed, the Great Hall but instead they continued down into the dungeon. Harry had never been down to Severus. Own private chambers before now and it had him a little on edge, especially knowing how private the man could be about himself.

Severus spoke the password and motioned for Harry to go through the portrait hole first. He stepped inside and in to the most un-Snape like room that was possible.

It was warm and cosy; the walls were a warm cream and around fake enchanted windows hung beautifully tailored burgundy curtains. The carpet was a rich cream colour and thick beneath Harry's trainers. He wondered what it would be like to warm on it bare food and sink his toes into the luxurious carpet.

There were two burgundy sofas that had been arranged near the fire place that had a roaring fire in the grate, filling the room with it's warmth. Harry instantly felt so completely relaxed, he began to look around the room properly, taking in more details.

Almost every inch of wall space was taken up with dark mahogany bookcases that had not an inch of space left in any of them. They were packed with ancient tomes and thick volumes. There were very few personally items, if there were any at all.

There were two other doors in the room that were closed, Harry assumed that they led to Severus bedroom and bathroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Severus said motioning towards the small dinning table that was fit only for two people, it was made of the same dark wood as the book shelves and fit into the room perfectly with its matching chairs.

Harry did as he was told and sat, placing the two books that he had been carrying on the floor beside him. He sat looking around the magnificent room somewhat awkwardly as Severus scanned one of the nearby bookcases.

"Severus, you have a really nice place, it's so … unexpected."

Severus chuckled, not a sound that Harry was accustomed to hearing from the older man and for that reason he was a little taken aback by it.

"This place has long since been my sanctuary, not even Albus Dumbledore can gain entry unless I specifically give permission for him to do so."

"You like your solitude, I feel as if I should apologise to you for invading your personal space."

"Do not apologise, I invited you in, you are by no means intruding on my personal space." Severus reassured the boy, "Now, allow me to summon a house elf and we can eat."

Harry nodded and continued to sit very quietly lost in his own thought.

"Not that I am complaining but you do not seem your usual self, far too quiet, what's on your mind?" Severus asked startling Harry out of his day dream state.

"I don't feel so great and I could swear that I'm getting paler." Harry said looking down at his hand that was no longer its usual bronze colour but in fact several shades lighter than normal.

"You do appear to look a little sickly, if your conditions worsen any further then I shall fire call Poppy, until then perhaps you should remain here, so that I can keep my eye on you."

Harry looked a little embarrassed about staying with Severus in his personal chambers but nodded his agreement to the plan. Gryffindor tower did tend to get extremely lonely since he was up there on his own, and he did so crave the company of the older man.

Severus summoned Dobby and ordered food which arrived a few minutes later. Harry picked at his meal politely, unable to meet Severus' eyes across the table. It was one of the most awkward things he had ever had to do.

"I think that I might get some sleep if that's okay." Harry said putting down his fork and finally looking up at the Professor.

"Maybe it is for the best." Severus said as he finished his meal and looked over at Harry's plate that had barely been touched.

Harry looked a little awkward as he asked: "Umm, where should I sleep?"

"You may take the bed, I will sleep out here on the sofa, the bedroom is the room to the left and the door to the right is the bathroom." Severus explained.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "I wouldn't mind the sofa."

After a few more moments of bickering Harry went into the bedroom and crawled into the king sized mahogany four poster, taking of only his shoes.

Severus had a few more texts that he had wanted to look through over the course of the evening. It was painfully clear that research was not Harry's strong suit. Severus was genuinely concerned about the boy, he couldn't understand why it was that a perfectly healthy teenage wizard would suddenly transform into what so far could be either an Elf or a Pixie.

There was no way to test exactly what kind of magical creature that Harry was becoming, not until there were more changes.

Severus sat studying all of the evidence that he had in front of him, mulling it all over, thinking about all the exact details. His hair had changed colour, his eyes were not their usual emerald green but electric green and they were no longer hidden behind those awful glasses. He had shot up to 6ft, which was only just a few inches taller than his own 6ft3 frame. Harry had told him that he body had become more defined, he had not seen this, although he would have like to if only to figure out what it was that the boy was turning into. Plus his magic was draining.

It was odd by all accounts but when was it not odd when Harry Potter was involved?

Then another symptom that Severus had completely forgotten about sprang into his mind. He flicked through a book about magical creatures to the section about Pixies. As a general rule Pixies lived in woodland and their skin was bronzed not pale. To confirm his thoughts and check that he was correct he flicked to the section about Elves.

It wall fit perfectly but instead of running to tell Harry what he had found he sat back in his chair to think. He was over ninety five percent sure that there was no Elvin blood in Harry's family. Besides there was no record of anyone having transformed into another magical creature entirely after coming of age.

Again Harry Potter was the exception to the rule. He wondered why it was always him. Severus stood up and went over to his bedroom door so that he could check on the boy. He opened the door a crack and looked inside.

Harry could not have looked less like James then right at that moment. It was almost as if he was no longer a Potter. Suddenly, completely out of the blue a thought struck him, he knew that it was impossible to transform from one magical creature to another so the problem remained how had it been done, was it possible that he had never really been a Potter to begin with?

Harry had made a very valid point in the library earlier that day. There had been a short amount of unexplained time where it had appeared nothing had happened the night that the Potter's had been killed but the possibility remained that something had happened.

Severus stood and watched as the boy slept. There was so much that was unexplained, if that wasn't Harry Potter then why did he have a connection to Voldemort, if he was an Elf then how had he faked wizard power for six years of his life. No matter what no one can fake power. It must have been a powerful charm to disguise him for the last seventeen years, unless it was supposed to fade at a certain point, which was certainly an interesting concept.

Harry stirred, turning over in his sleep but he did not wake. Something stirred inside of Severus, something that he would deny point blank later.

Severus closed the door and went to sit back down in front of the dying fire that was still emitting a fair amount of heat, making him sleepy. He began to mull over all of the thoughts in his mind trying to answer unanswerable questions.


	3. Chapter 3

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter three

When Harry awoke it took him a second to remember where exactly he was. Still feeling slightly groggy Harry slipped out of bed. He moved through to the bathroom, on the way he saw that it was six in the morning; He had been asleep for fifteen hours and felt much better for it.

Severus was fast asleep on the larger of the two sofas, snoring, a large book resting on his chest. Harry watched him for a second, thinking fondly of the man and watching as the text rose and fell with the older mans breathing.

Harry moved into the bathroom and closed the door a moment later, slightly embarrassed at the thoughts that he was having about his Professor. He made sure that the door was closed so that he wouldn't disturb Severus.

The bathroom was nothing short of magnificent, a large shower with two shower heads was in one corner, it was large enough for three and a dwarf to fit inside. The centre point of the room was a large tub that looked big enough for four fully grown men and it even seemed to have bubble jets.

Harry stripped off and turned on the water in the shower to as hot as it would go and stepped inside. It was so relaxing standing in the stream of hot water. He washed his hair, enjoying it thoroughly; he then moved to deal with his erection that had come about, embarrassingly, while thinking about the man in the next room.

Severus, still half asleep, head the shower running but it didn't register in his sleep clouded mind that there would be someone else in his bathroom. He fumbled for the bathroom door intent on using the toilet.

However upon opening the door he saw Harry with his back to him, one hand on the tiled wall, supporting himself and the other pleasuring himself, his head bowed forward and the most beautiful noises were coming from his mouth.

Severus backed out of the room closing the door behind him. He was now immensely embarrassed and turned on at what he had just seen and was cursing the boys muscular figure and perfectly shaped buttocks.

Harry emerged a moment later in nothing but a white fluffy towel, his magnificent chest still glistening with water droplets from the shower.

Severus could do nothing but stare at the wondrous sight before him, taking in every inch of Harry. It was all he could do to remind himself that Harry was still a Hogwarts student and he was a Professor, not to mention an unattractive one at that. There was also the nagging fact that there were rules against them doing anything together until after Harry had graduated.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked innocently, he had no idea he effect he was having on he older man although if he had known then there was no doubt that he would have found pleasure in it.

"No, no at all, go and get dressed then we can talk." Severus said in an attempt to save his dignity before Harry noticed how much he was enjoying staring at him.

"Did you find something? Harry asked smiling with relief.

"Possibly, but I do not think that it will be anything that you would like to hear."

"As long as I'm not dying I'm sure that I can deal."

"Okay but I'm not telling you anything while you are wearing nothing but a towel and dripping on to my carpet." Severus said kindly, "Go and get dressed brat."

Harry nodded and scurried into the bedroom to dress. He emerged ten minutes later wearing his combats and a sheepish grin but not a lot else.

"Umm …. Severus?"

"Yes Harry." Severus asked noting that once again the boy was topless and he wondered if he was going it just to get to him.

"Could I borrow a shirt or a top please?"

Severus sighed, "What happened to your own or do I not dare ask?"

"I don't know I was trying to put it on and I got frustrated because it got tangled and then I kinda just ripped it in half."

"You ripped it in half?" Severus said in disbelief at what he was hearing. He got up to see for himself if what Harry was saying was true.

After witnessing the ruined shirt he found one of his own and gave it to Harry who gratefully accepted. However Severus insisted that he dress the teen himself to ensure that no more items of clothing were destroyed.

"I would like to test a theory." Severus announced once they had made it back to the main living area. "Please lift the sofa." He instructed. Harry looked at the Potions Master as if he had gone completely mad.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly trying to confirm that he had heard the Professor correctly.

"Yes I am sure, I would like to test a theory and then I will explain it to you."

Still a little uncertain about what he was being asked to do, Harry attempted what he had been asked and sure enough without even a slight strain or effort Harry was able to lift the sofa clear off the ground.

"That confirms it I believe." Severus said as Harry very carefully set the sofa back on the floor in complete shock. "You are an Elf." Severus told him.

"But I though that you said …" Severus then began to explain his theory about Harry's sudden changes and once the older man the elf sat down taking it all in.

Finally he managed to say: "So if I'm not Harry potter, who am I?"

"You have been brought up as Harry Potter and you will always be Harry potter but you past, your history, it will all be different, your parents may even still be alive."

"As far as I'm concerned right now my parents are both dead, if what you are suggesting is true then I shouldn't have been abandoned, if they expect anything then they are delusional." Harry said almost enraged at the knowledge that he had been dumped, unwanted.

"Perhaps before we jump to conclusions we should do some research into the matter, maybe you were not just abandoned, maybe there was a …"

"A reason " Harry interrupted, "What valid reason could there be for abandoning a child?" With that angry outburst Harry left Severus' chambers. The older man was surprised that all the boy had done was storm off considering what he was capable of.

The Potions Master waited a few minutes before following. He was beginning to form an attachment to the teenager so, unable to allow the boy to cope on his own Snape followed.

As it turned out Harry had not gone far, he had found his way to Severus' classroom and had sat at his desk in streams of tears. For a moment Severus was unsure whether or not to intrude but as he was about to turn away Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"For what?" Severus asked, going in to sit beside the distressed teen.

"Storming out was a little childish huh?"

" A little however I believe that it was a justified reaction to what you have just learnt."

"I'm such a freak and everyone is going to know it, no doubt it'll be front page news."

"Perhaps but you are not a freak, though I am sure that Rita Skeeter would have a field day with the news which is why I suggest that we tell only Dumbledore."

"What about Ron and Mione, can I tell them?"

"Although I am sure your friends are loyal to only you I do not think that it would be wise. Some students would have a prejudice against you because of what you are."

"A half breed-freak!"

"No" Severus said, he lifted Harry's head so that he could make eye contact by raising the boys chin with two fingers. "You are not a freak, what is more probable is that you are half wizard and half Elf, power cannot be faked but it can be hidden."

Harry gazed into Severus' onyx orbs and listened as he spoke, he did so love to listen to the older mans heavenly drawl that seemed to put him at such ease. Harry did so miss contact with other people, more importantly he missed contact that was meant kindly and wasn't meant with intention to cause him harm.

"Are you okay Harry?" Severus asked when Harry said nothing.

"Sorry, it is a lot to take in, I still can't believe that I'm not who I thought I was."

"It is a big change but only if you want it to be, you can change to a different person or you can still be the person that you were brought up to be."

"I was dragged up really and I don't even look like Harry any more."

"What does that matter?" Severus asked soothingly. "You are still Harry Potter here." He said pressing his hand to where Harry's heart was. "Nothing else matters except what you feel here."

They were so physically close to one another that Severus could feel Harry's breath against his skin. Harry felt the urge to lean forward just an extra few inches and kiss the older man but just as he built up the courage to do so Severus backed away and stood up.

"Shall we go to lunch Harry; I'm sure the House Elves will not deny us service."

"Sure, I could do with something to eat, we kinda skipped breakfast."

"True, come along then brat."

Harry believed that Severus hadn't noticed what he had been about to do however he had noticed. HE had intentionally backed away and stood up, he had never known love or even affection from another and he had certainly never shown it to anyone, he wouldn't want to lead Harry on, make him believe that something might happen when the Professor was sure that nothing ever could.

Not between a handsome young elf and a grumpy old potions master, it was even less likely seeing as there were rules enforced to prevent students and teachers become involved with one another. Besides that he was old enough to be Harry's father. He refused to believe that someone like Harry Potter could ever love someone like him.

Harry on the other hand was experiencing emotional conflict, he wasn't sure what he felt for Severus. There was a aprt of him that was completely illogical and wanted Severus mind, body and soul however the logical part of his brain screamed at him that nothing good would ever come of this obsession with the potions Master.

Currently however it was the illogical part of his brain that seemed to be winning this argument, his heart being stronger than his mind. Harry had always been such a passionate person and even now when he wasn't completely sure who he was that small fact had not changed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter four

"I believe the best course of action is to find a way to hide what you are from the other students." Severus said as he moved the books off of the dinning table so that they could sit down and eat.

"I may not know who or what I am right now but I'm not ashamed, I don't want to hide away."

"I don't suggest that because I think that you are ashamed Harry, I suggest this course of action to keep you safe. There will be those who wish to hurt you." Severus tried to explain rationally. By this point Severus had cleared the table and was preparing to summon a House Elf.

"I think that maybe by this point I can look after myself, you have taught me yourself, how can you doubt me?" Harry asked getting upset that Severus had very little faith in his ability to protect himself from possible threats.

"I do not underestimate you or your ability to keep on fighting no matter what because when it comes to that then I have every faith in you but when it comes to something like this there is no way that we can predict how the wizarding world will react. They could lash out at you or they could support you even more, all I want is to protect you from that as long as possible." Severus said more than he had meant to and revealed something that he hadn't even thought was there.

"Why are you so bothered about protecting me, from something like Voldemort I could understand but from something so trivial as meaningless words, I don't get it."

"You should know better than anyone that not all words are meaningless."

"I can stand a few insults Severus."

"A few insults I am not bothered about Harry, I have witnessed your strength and your will power, I know that you can stand alone but you shouldn't have to."

"I appreciate that and I am grateful that you want to support me but this will put everyone's loyalty to the test, I want to see if they stay by me like you have done or if they walk away."

"I can see your point and I wouldn't advise it but when it comes to it, it is your choice."

"I need to know if they will stand by me or not, if they won't then I don't want them fighting by my side!" Harry said with determination and Severus knew that he meant it, Harry took loyalty very seriously it seemed.

Severus nodded his understanding, he looked at Harry and saw that he meant everything that he was saying; he had to take a moment to admire the boy for his strength and his courage.

"I think that you are making the right choices for your life, you have the strength to go through that and I will stick by you throughout."

"Why, I really don't get why." Severus was silent, contemplating his answer. "If its because you've been told to then you can stick your loyalty where the sun don't shine!" Harry said.

Harry's anger was rising and Severus knew that it was his fault for hesitating when he shouldn't have done. Taking a chance Severus brought Harry close to him and looked him directly in the eyes. The electric green was almost crackling there was so much emotion clouded in them.

"I do not fake loyalty and I only give it to those that deserve it," Harry looked back at Severus, their eyes locked, Harry again went to kiss the older man and this time their lips met ever so briefly before Severus pulled away and let go.

Harry looked both hurt and confused at what had happened, he had kissed Severus and it had felt great but it seemed that the older man hadn't felt the same. He was no longer angry but sorrowful, maybe he was getting in over his head by trying to coax the very private man out of his shell.

"I'm going to skip lunch, might go for a fly. Harry said trying to conceal his emotions but doing an extremely bad job of it.

"You said that you were hungry Harry, you should eat." Severus insisted.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite, I'll see you later."

Without another word spoken Harry left and he wasn't the only one who seemed confused about the situation.

While Harry was out flying Severus received a letter from Albus through Fawkes informing him that another student would be joining them for the remaining days of the summer holiday.

Voldemort had apparently been extremely displeased with Lucius Malfoy and had not only killed him but Narcissa as well and it seemed that Voldemort was now after Draco's blood as well. So Dumbledore had agreed to house him at Hogwarts to keep him safe.

The letter had said that he would be arriving that evening and knowing of the rivalry between the two boys Severus thought that he should go and tell Harry of Draco's impending arrival at the castle.

He walked all the way over to the Quidditch stadium where Harry was flying. He stood and watched the young elf fly, he seemed completely at ease with the world, his hair swept back by the wind.

He soon spotted that Severus was watching him and landed neatly and gracefully beside him. Neither wizard said anything for a moment, the memory of their shared kiss still lingered. Severus did note however that the infamous scar was gone from Harry's forehead.

"I thought that I should inform you of Draco's arrival this evening." Severus said searching Harry's face for emotion.

"Oh, that's great." Harry said expressionless.

"I realise the two of you have had your differences in the past but …"

"We don't fight, we had an understanding and it developed into something more, it should be good seeing him again."

"Do you have feelings for him Harry?" Severus asked and Harry could tell that there was a spark of jealousy and instantly Harry knew exactly how to get exactly what he wanted when it came to Severus.

"Not particularly but he's a good friend if not something more on occasion."

"Then you two will be fine, he'll arrive this evening, we'll have dinner in the Great Hall together."

"Wouldn't it be nicer to just have a more personal dinner together in your chambers?"

"My chambers are meant for one, it is cramped for two and it isn't even conceivable for three people to fit in there even for a meal only. Now if you're not too stubborn would you please join me for lunch?" Severus said.

"Only if you kiss me again," Harry said.

"I wasn't aware that I had kissed you once let alone again. You were the one who initiated the first kiss." Severus' voice was unreadable, it was the drawl that he used when teaching, unemotional and uncaring.

"Then kiss me" Harry said nervously, he needed to test Severus, needed to push him.

"You are a student at this school Harry and I am a teacher here, there are rules against these sorts of things."

"Screw the rules Severus!" Harry said heatedly before taking a breath to calm himself and continuing. "If all you care about is following rules then we'll wait until I graduate until we do anything serious."

"I am old enough to be your father Harry, the idea you want something, anything with an old man like me is ludicrous."

"Stop making excuses, you either like me in that way or you don't"

"I don't" Severus after a significant pause, it was all too obvious he was trying to convince himself more than Harry.

"Fine, you keep lying to yourself, you know where to find me when you come to your sense." Harry said and stormed off towards the castle, broom still in hand.

Severus watched him go, knowing that he had probably just blown his only chance at happiness but he knew that he'd done the right thing. He couldn't allow Harry to become emotionally attached to him; he deserved something more from life than an old man holding him back.

Once more he had been selfless and put his happiness to the back of his mind. He knew that Harry cared for him but he was young and didn't need someone like him slowing him down. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he hoped that he had done the right thing in pushing the young elf away.

Slowly he began to make his way back up to the castle confused as to whether he'd done the right thing or not.


	5. Chapter 5

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter five

Draco arrived at half six that evening, Harry along with Severus was there to greet him along with Severus, Harry however had dressed differently than usual, he had taken full advantage of his new appearance. The jeans he was wearing were skin tight and made Severus practically start to drool. The white t-shirt fit like second skin over his magnificent torso and it didn't quite cover his stomach.

It was certainly an outfit that Severus would have wanted Harry to wear again. Draco had changed a lot since their first year, he was now just under 6ft, his blonde hair fell in bangs into mystical silver eyes. The fact that he was the Slytherin seeker had certainly had its effect on his body, although it wasn't as impressive as Harry's.

The blonde seemed to be eying Harry up just as much as the Potions Master when he arrived, Severus knew that it wasn't his place to be jealous over who Harry received interest from but he couldn't help feeling s little jealous over Draco making eyes at Harry.

"The headmaster suggested that you two should stay in the same dormitory until term starts." Severus said, "Since Harry is already settled in Gryffindor tower you should stay there."

"Brilliant, here let me help you up the stairs with your stuff." Harry said grabbing one of the two bags Draco had brought with him and heading up the marble stairs.

They hadn't even made it to Gryffindor tower before Draco made a pass at Harry, slapping him on the arse. Harry gave a yelp of surprise and turned to see a grinning Draco.

"I'm loving the new look Harry, very sexy." Harry gave him a seductive look as he put the bag down in the hallway and motioned for Draco to come closer.

Draco did as he was told and Harry grabbed him by the waist band of his jeans and pulled him into a rough and needy kiss.

"My, my, you missed me huh?" Draco said when Harry broke the kiss.

"No talking, just kissing and lots of sex!" Harry said pulling him into another rough but heated kiss.

"What if we get caught?" Draco asked as Harry began to trail kisses down Draco's neck.

"Only us and Severus here and he won't be coming up here, so we're going to be the only ones coming." Harry said getting down on his knees and unzipping Draco's jeans.

Unknown to the teenagers Severus stood concealed by the shadows, just watching them with a green flame of jealousy growing inside of him. If only he had kissed Harry on the Quidditch then maybe things would be different.

He wanted to have Harry on his knees in front of him. Just watching the two of them from a distance was arousing him. For a second Severus was not only jealous of Draco but he hated him as well.

"That was only a promise of what's to come." Harry purred into Draco's ear after wiping his mouth having swallowed Draco's seed.

"You've been practising, that was just heaven!" Draco said breathless from the pleasure of his orgasm.

"I'll show you what else I can do tonight, that was just a taster!" Draco looked directly at Harry, unsure of something but not sure exactly what.

"You look so much different, I didn't really notice before but now …"

"I don't hear you complaining any lover." The world lover rolled off the tip of his tongue like a caress, sending a shiver of delight down Draco's spine.

"Certainly not, but your nothing close to human now are you?" Draco ran his fingers through the light brown hair that hadn't been cut for months. It had neatened considerably and looked amazing with his new complexion.

Draco gasped when he came in contact with the pointed Elvin ears, it sent a pleasing sensation to Harry's groin as Draco gently ran his fingers over the points.

"You're an Elf!" He exclaimed with a mixture of shock and intrigue, "How?"

"no idea, Severus is working on it so there is no need to worry just enjoy the advantages."

"And what exactly are the advantages?" Draco asked his voice low and seductive. He wanted to have Harry here and now in the corridor he was so turned on.

"Advanced and increased sex drive seems to be one among many."

"Well, I hate to disappoint Severus but perhaps we could skip our evening meal in favour of something more memorable."

Harry smiled with an innocent look in his eyes. "I would but I skipped breakfast and lunch so I think I should eat something, you'll have to wait lover." Harry said with an almost childlike innocence which was completely lost as he massaged Draco's groin through his jeans.

"You're such a fucking tease!" Draco said before letting out a groan of pleasure.

"Now, now lover, I'm no tease. A tease never follows through and I always follow through." Draco nodded mutely unable to form a coherent sentence. The blonde groaned as Harry stopped pleasuring him, he opened his eyes to see that Harry was grinning rather smugly.

"Come on lover or we'll be late for dinner."

Draco was unable to make sense of what had just happened; silently he picked up his bags and followed Harry to Gryffindor tower.

Dinner certainly was interesting, Draco was so hard that he could have fucked Harry right then and there in front of Severus, the Potions Master could look neither teen in the eye for fear that they would see his jealousy and lust for Harry. And the Elf was in his element, he ate anything that could be taken in a sexual nature and ate it seductively. He couldn't have had any more fun doing anything else in any other situation.

"I'm quite tired, I'm going to bed!" Draco suddenly exclaimed standing up, "Are you coming Harry?"

"Oh, I will be, I'll follow you in a second, I need a word with Severus first." Draco nodded and left hoping that Harry wouldn't be long; he was so hard it was starting to get painful.

Harry waited for Draco to disappear up the marble staircase before he said anything.

"You seem a little on edge Severus, anything wrong?" Harry asked innocently, if there was anything that he could pull off convincingly it was complete and utter innocence.

"Are you two … in a relationship?" Severus asked choosing his words very carefully.

"If you have a problem with Draco and I you know what you have to do, all you have to do is ask and I'll be yours, the only problem is Severus, you won't ask and I'm done trying to convince you. Everything I am, everything you want could be yours if only you'd ask."

Harry waited, giving Severus time to respond but the Professor said nothing, Harry only sighed.

"No, I didn't think you would." Harry got up, placed a quick kiss to the older mans lips and said "Goodnight" and he left Severus in the Great Hall alone his heart beat accelerated and slightly turned on.

He cursed the name Harry potter as he headed down to the dungeons to relieve himself and then to get some sleep.

Harry on he other hand went to Draco who had already stripped down to his boxers and was lounging on Harry's bed.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked teasingly as he toed off his trainers.

"Very" Draco replied watching as Harry removed his white t-shirt. His chest didn't appear to be as tanned as Draco remembered it to be but it had certainly become more defined since he'd last seen it. Draco smiled hungrily at the sight before him, wanting to pounce upon the young elf and have his wicked way with him.

Slowly Harry unbuttoned his jeans revealing an inch or so more of his love trail, also revealing that he hadn't bothered with underwear.

"Someone hoped that they were going to get lucky tonight."

"I hoped right." Harry said as he inched his jeans lower at an agonising pace. Draco's breath had become slower and deeper as he watched his eyes fixing on every inch of revealed skin.

His hands went inside his boxers, stroking himself as Harry undressed for him and only him. Finally the jeans lay in a crumpled pile on the floor and Harry made his way to the bed as Draco removed his boxers.

Their first kiss earlier that evening had nothing on the passion in their kiss at that point. Full of heat and need as they rubbed their erections together. Both teenagers had not had much, if any, sexual contact and were both extremely hormonal.

Draco pinned Harry to the bed with his body. "God Harry …" Draco breathed as the elf nuzzled his neck.

"Fuck … Draco, fuck me." Harry begged as the blonde entered the elf with two fingers. Draco, for his efforts had Harry moaning and withering in pleasure.

Harry came right before Draco removed his fingers, he muttered one of the lubrication spells he knew and positioned himself to enter Harry. The elf leaned up far enough so that he could kiss Draco as the blonde pushed himself inside.

It didn't take long for Harry to come for a second time and Draco to release himself inside of his partner of the evening.

"God, you certainly have a hunger for sex don't you."

"And I'm still hungry." Harry said with a lustful look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter six

The next morning both teens went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus sat waiting for them, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He noted that the two boys were practically glowing. Harry met eyes with Severus and gave him a look that was significant to only them.

"Harry I need a private word before you sit down to breakfast."

"Okay" Harry said and followed Severus into the entrance hall. He thought that Severus would ask.

"You should be careful, full elves require one mate, they mate with only them, should they mate with another then they suffer greatly. You will not die but there is no limit to the pain you wil feel, I do not know how this will effect you, being only half elf but you ought to be cautious when it comes to sleeping with Draco."

"Jealous?" Harry asked raising an amused eyebrow and smiling almost smugly.

"I am concerned for your welfare." Severus said with no emotion to his voice.

"You are one of a kind Severus Snape, no one I know could pretend as well as you can."

"Did it ever occur to you that I am not actually pretending?" Severus said with a soft growl.

"It did but I know exactly how you feel, I can sense it, you know you can have me but you're just too damn stubborn!"

"You sense what I feel for you?" Harry nodded in response as he went for the waist band of the older mans trousers. Severus grabbed Harry wrists and snarled, ""Go have breakfast and don't fuck Draco again."

"If you don't want me to sleep with Draco then you know what to do."

"Damn you Harry, I am looking after you welfare, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"A quality you possess yourself Severus, and as I said you know what to do."

"I'll do nothing until you graduate from this school!" Severus said stubbornly.

"Then you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot sleep with, seeing as you've made it perfectly clear that we're not in any form of relationship."

"You insufferable brat" Severus said but he did so with a fondness.

"Harry smiled up at him sweetly with such innocence that Severus had almost forgotten how crafty the teen could be, almost.

"I've never met anyone quite like you Harry and that isn't a compliment, at least no in full."

"I'll take it as a compliment but you still haven't decided what's it to be?"

Severus grabbed Harry rather roughly by his upper arms and kissed him. He drew away slightly and said ever so quietly: "No sleeping with anyone else and no telling anyone about us, I don't even want you kissing anyone else."

To show Severus that he understood this Harry kissed him again, this time with more passion and heat; it left them both wanting more.

Without another word Severus disappeared back down into the dungeons and Harry made his way back to the Great Hall where Draco had almost finished.

"Hey sexy, you up for some extremely pleasurable bedroom activities?"

"I'm actually in the mood to go flying." Harry said, although he desperately wanted to bed Draco again he had made a promise to Severus.

"I'm up for having a hard piece of wood between my legs." Draco said seductively.

"Great, you go on ahead, I'll just grab something to eat and I'll meet you on the Quidditch pitch."

Draco nodded and headed out, Harry grabbed a piece of toast and went to find Severus again. The man happened to be back in his chambers and predictably he was reading.

"God Sev do you ever do anything but read?"

"You ought to try the same thing once and a while brat." Severus replied without looking up.

"You know it was extremely inconsiderate of you to leave me up there with a sex mad Draco Malfoy when I can't sleep with him. It was especially cruel doing that when I'm so damn horny!" Harry said going over to Severus and straddling him where he sat.

"I am sure that you are well aware that you can deal with that type of problem without assistance." Severus said without looking up from his book, Harry began to rub himself against Severus' now hardening penis.

"Insufferable brat" Severus practically sighed.

"You keep saying that but I don't hear you complaining any."

"Would it make you cease pestering me if I complained?"

"Nope"

"Then I see no point in complaining."

Harry removed the book from Severus' hands and kissed the older man. For a moment Severus forgot that Harry had to fins a mate, not to continue to sleep around and there was no evidence to show that he was Harry's mate, apart from the fact that Harry could sense what he was feeling.

"We can't" Severus said as Harry's hands began to wander places that Severus wanted them to be.

"Why not?" Harry asked, stroking Severus' long black hair lovingly. "I know that you want this, you crave me as much as I crave you."

"That may be so but we have no proof that I'm your mate, it could hurt you."

"I can't feel what Draco wants and feels, he just makes it very obvious that he wants sex."

"That does not build a case that I am your mate." Severus tried to reason as Harry kissed and nibbled gently at the Potion Master's neck, it was clear that Harry was not paying any attention to what he was saying.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?"

"Not when I'm this horny I won't, come on Sev, fuck me."

"I would like to make one thing very clear first, I do not fuck, I have sex, I make love but I do not fuck."

Harry chuckled, "Okay, got it, you don't fuck."

"What did you do with Draco, to keep him occupied?"

"He's on the Quidditch pitch; I said I'd meet him out there later so he won't be disturbing us anytime soon."

"Well that is a weight off my mind, no one can know, I would lose my job and you, Harry Potter or not, wouldn't graduate."

"Then we won't tell anyone but if I have to wait an entire year to sleep with you I might just go insane."

Severus pulled away and Harry immediately noted that he had somewhat of a crafty look on his face.

"I think that perhaps we should wait, at least until we prove that I am your mate."

"What? You have to be kidding me!" Harry said in complete shock at being rejected, he had never been rejected by anyone.

"I am thinking of your welfare Harry, I don't think you realise how serious this is."

"I don't care about long term, I care about my short term welfare and I'm feeling very neglected, I don't think you realise how horny I am!"

Harry took Severus hand and placed it between his legs and the elf gave Severus a significant look.

"iff this is going to progress into anything then it cannot be based on sex. I refuse to have any form of sexual relation with you until you graduate but we will instead go about this in a proper fashion and do things correctly."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I am completely serious, if I remember correctly you were the one who pursued this to this point, do you still wish to continue or did pursue me purely for sexual endeavours?"

"Fine I accept what you're saying but I want to be able to share your bed with you some nights when we can and I won't make any sexual advances on you and I won't sleep around with anyone else."

"Then we are agrees, now go and play Quidditch with Draco and let me get on with my reading, it will benefit you more than I, brat."

"What you reading?" Harry asked, getting off of Severus and cuddling up beside him.

"I am reading up about elves, or more importantly half elves, just so that we know as much about what you are as possible, I don't want to take any chances when it comes to you."

"Aww thank you baby." Harry said giving him a kiss on the cheek. " I had better fo and find Draco, will we see you at lunch?"

"Possibly" Severus said vaguely. Harry sighed and drew Severus into a passionate kiss.

He groaned, "This year is going to be extremely difficult to get through."

"Go on then brat, get a move on, I'll see you later."

Harry kissed Severus one more time before he finally left to find Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter seven

By dinner Harry was running out of excuses as to why he no longer wanted to sleep with Draco. Harry was desperately horny and was finding it extremely difficult not to just give into his urges.

Over dinner Severus found a good enough excuse for Harry to spend the evening with him. He asked to see him concerning some research he had uncovered. Draco, would was bored stiff just hearing about research and wanted to avoid study until school started, said that he would meet him in Gryffindor tower later.

Grinning from ear to ear Harry followed Severus down into the dungeons. They'd barely got through the portrait hole before they were kissing heatedly.

It soon became difficult not to go any further than that and they had to stop before it did. Severus it seemed was having just as much trouble as Harry when it came to their pact not to do anything more sexual than kissing until Harry graduated.

"Did you actually find out anything or was that just a crafty excuse to have your wicked way with me?" Harry asked with complete innocence.

"I did actually find something useful." Severus said, "You have mentioned that you are more hormonal at the current moment on a number of occasions and I have discovered that it is because you have slept with Draco. You see the draw back to only being half elf is that even though you can have sex with others that are not your mate you will become increasingly addicted to sex until your heart literally gives up."

"But on the plus side I would die having sex." Harry said finding the bright side to this information.

"Yes, however this is exactly why we must be cautious when it comes to having sex, if I am not your mate then I could be helping to kill you."

"So how do we tell if you're my mate or not?" Harry asked as he absent-mindedly played with Severus' hair.

"That is what I am looking into at the moment. You mentioned that you knew what I happened to be feeling for you at one particular point and I am using that as a base but it is more difficult to find any information because you are a half elf."

"Well, seeing as you don't appear to be doing anything right now, how about we just sit and snog?"

Severus give Harry a pointed yet sarcastic look at his choice of words. "I do not snog, such an unemotional teenage action is unbefitting a grown adult however I do kiss and I take great pleasure from doing so."

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, "Some of the things you come out with Sev." Harry said as he began to kiss the older man.

The couple decided that as much as they both wanted to stay together for the night they couldn't. Draco would realise that something was happening; after all he wasn't completely stupid.

As f or the sex dilemma Harry decided that he would tell Draco the truth or as close to the truth as he could afford to get. The blonde was still awake when Harry got up to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey there sexy, what took so long " Draco asked getting up from the sofa by the fire to greet Harry.

Harry ducked away from Draco who had been about to kiss him and said: "I have some bad news." He explained.

"What's up?" Draco asked, although he didn't' sound too concerned only curious as to why Harry didn't want to come and play.

"its about my Elvin heritage, I can't sleep with anyone who isn't my mate, at least not without becoming seriously addicted to sex, something that could eventually kill me."

"Are you saying that I'm your mate?" Draco asked suddenly worried, fucking was one thing but a relationship was something else entirely and it wasn't something that Draco wanted from Harry,

"No, that's the thing, we slept together last night and as a result I'm really craving sex, you really don't get how hard it is to say no to you right now." Draco looked down and understood exactly how hard it was.

"Just give into your urges, I'm willing to give you a decent fuck." Draco said, he didn't seem to care that it was bad for Harry and he hadn't seemed to take in any of the things that Harry had told him.

"I can't, the more sex I have with someone who isn't my mate the more addicted I become to sex, if I keep sleeping with you then it'll kill me." Harry said trying to get through to the sex mad hormonal blonde that had nothing but lust in his mystical sliver eyes.

"Oh, well that's a shame because I was waiting here, ready for you …" Draco trailed off leaving the rest to Harry's vivid imagination.

"I'm going to spend the night on Severus' couch, there isn't any sexual temptation there." Harry lied.

Draco chuckled before kissing Harry goodnight, a lingering kiss to the lips that made it overly difficult for Harry to turn around and walk away but he did and he did so thinking only of Severus.

Severus had not expected Harry back that evening and he voiced this when the young Elf turned up at his door. He voiced this and Harry explained what he had said to Draco while he took in the older mans bare chest and draw string pants that he obviously used for bed.

Severus' chest was not as hairy as Harry would have guessed but it was pleasantly so. He was nicely muscled and Harry spent minutes admiring him. He had kept that body well hidden under all those robes he usually wore.

"Do you have any garments to sleep in?" The older man asked as he ushered the teen inside.

Harry just shook his head, "I usually just sleep in my boxers." He said truthfully.

"It's late; we had better get some sleep."

Harry nodded in agreement and silently they made their way to the bedroom. Once in bed they curled up together, Severus spooning Harry, a possessive arm around the teenager's waist as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The day before school was due to start and all of the teachers, Headmaster included, returned to the school to prepare for the onslaught of students the next day.

Dumbledore came to see Harry and instead of looking for him in Gryffindor tower he went straight to Severus' chambers as if he knew that there was something going on and there was no way that he could.

Harry had been lounging in front of the fire in only his jeans and reading a book on Elves and their mates while Severus prepared his teaching notes.

"put your shirt on or something brat, the headmaster is here!" Severus hissed as he went to get the door. Harry ignored him and continued to read. He heard Severus and Albus conversing but he didn't expect the headmaster to be invited in.

"Good morning Harry." The headmaster said making Harry jump a little. Albus was looking older than ever, the twinkle though was still in his blue eyes and it still seemed as if he was full of himself.

Harry stood up post haste and looked suitably embarrassed about his lack of clothing on his upper body. "Headmaster" Harry greeted.

"You have changed, what's happened to you … are those Elvin ears?" Albus asked in surprise, clearly he did not know everything about everything. Severus was almost laughing; he had never seen the Headmaster lost for words before now. "Severus, can you explain this?"

Severus calmed himself and said: "So far all we have been able to figure out is that Harry isn't actually Harry as there is no Elvin blood in his family, the best that we could figure is that the baby's were switched. The man who stands before us is half elf and half wizard. Only his Elvin side has been concealed up until this point, as for everything else we are somewhat unsure."

"Do you really believe that this boy is not Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked Severus as if Harry wasn't standing there.

"Does Harry look anything like James or Lily now?" Snape replied.

"I suppose he does not, have you found a way to hide it from the students and wizarding public?"

"Harry and I discussed that matter and he decided that he did not want to hide what he was any further."

"Harry, can you explain why you have decided this?"

"I want to see if my friends will stay loyal to me or not." Harry said simply.

"We have also been having other issues, elves it seems have to find their mates, even half elves. As you can probably tell we have therefore had a few difficulties since you have been away." Severus said.

"So it appears, have you discovered who Harry's mate is?"

"Not as of yet," Severus lied smoothly.

"Well I thought there would be a reason that Harry was half naked in your chambers, apparently not. I am sure that you know of the rules behind teacher and student relations." Albus said vindictively.

"yes Albus, I am well aware of those rules, there is nothing between Harry and I, we were training earlier before we began to do more research. That is the reason for Potter's lack of clothing."

"Well I am glad that you are still taking your training seriously at least."

"Albus, have you considered for a moment that if he is not Harry potter then he should not have to fight?"

"It had crossed my mind but whether he is Harry Potter or not he still has a connection to Voldemort somehow, can you explain that yet, or the scar on his forehead?" 

"Not as of yet but only because we have been unable to gain access to any of the Elvin records, perhaps you could be of assistance there Albus."

"I will arrange it so you can look into it Severus."

"That is much appreciated Severus."

"Headmaster, maybe I should go with Severus, to help him sort things out there, it might go a lot quicker." Harry suggested.

"I think that perhaps you should concentrate on your studies Harry, I think that you have spent enough time with Severus as it is."

"What is it that you are suggesting exactly Headmaster?" Harry asked somewhat heatedly.

"I mean that you are lounging in Severus' chambers half naked. That in itself has crossed the line between teacher and student. You must spend time with Ron and Hermione."

"Ron and Hermione have ignored me all summer, Severus has been a mentor, friend and confident, he's been better to me than anyone else recently so I think that I'll decide who I spend my time with."

"Be that as it may I want you back in Gryffindor tower tonight, I cannot dictate where you spend your free time but you will sleep in Gryffindor tower and you will go to your classes and you will continue to train but not with Severus."

"And if it turns out that Severus is my mate, which is what we've suspected but haven't acted upon, what then Headmaster, will you keep us apart then?"

"I will deal with that problem if and when it arises." Dumbledore said, "Until then, Harry you are to come with me back to Gryffindor tower and apart from classes you are not to see Severus, am I understood?"

"You cannot dictate my life, I'm of no relation to you, all you can do is expel me and you wouldn't dare so don't presume that you can tell me who I should or shouldn't see."

"I could fire Severus from his position here at Hogwarts; I assure you no one would care." Albus threatened.

"And who would you get to teach potions at such short noticed? Don't threaten me Headmaster; you stand to lose a lot more than I do with your threats." Harry said rationally, trying not to get angry. "We have done nothing to break any of rules, neither of us have done anything wrong so therefore you cannot punish us because something might happen in the future. So until we break the rules, which we won't, you can butt out."

"I will be watching the two of you very carefully and if I catch any hint of anything going on between the two of you then Severus will lose his job and you will be expelled instantly, do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Harry said with forced cheer. "See you later Headmaster."


	8. Chapter 8

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter eight

Once the Headmaster had left and they were sure that he wasn't eavesdropping Harry turned to Severus.

"I want to look at the school rules, there has to be some sort of a loop hole in there somewhere about teachers and students when one is a magical creature and the other is his or her mate. It must have happened before, we can't be the first."

"You are right Harry but we have other things to concern ourselves with. Albus put to us a good point, if you are not Harry Potter then why are you connected to the Dark Lord as you are?"

"There has to be some connection which is why we have to go through the records in the Ministry."

"I will do that for you, you need to focus on your school work, we are in a relationship, we work together, I want the best for you so leave the research to me."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and pressed his naked torso up against the older man. "You are the sweetest and most caring person I know, thank you." Harry said standing on his tip toes and pressing his lips against the older mans.

"I am kind and sweet only to you. We should be careful from now on though, if we are seen by anyone they could tell Albus and we cannot risk that."

"I thought that no one but you could enter your chambers without your permission. We're safe here aren't we?"

"You would hope so but there is a reason that Albus seems to know everything that happens in this castle. The portraits are extremely loyal to him, they whisper and gossip."

"But you don't have any portraits in here."

"Yes, for that very reason, however portraits line the corridor to my chambers and they will talk if you are seen coming and going from here excessively and at odd hours of the day and night."

"Why must he makes things so difficult for us, it is almost as if he doesn't want us to be happy."

"The problem with Albus Dumbledore is that he dislikes any one that does not fit with his plan. He likes to feel that he has everything under his control, most especially your life."

"Everyone truly believes that I'm his golden boy don't they?"

"Only because he makes it seem so, he likes to believe that he can bend everyone to his will." Severus explained.

"Then I say that we show him the reality. I don't want him to be able to control our lives any more, not in anyway." Harry said with determination.

"What are you proposing that we do Harry?" Severus asked as they held each other. The older man led them to the couch and sat them down.

"I know that it may seem drastic but I'm going to leave Hogwarts." Severus looked at Harry in shock; he hadn't expected to hear anything like that.

"It isn't fair to ask you to give up your teaching position" Harry continued, "It's obvious how much you enjoy it and I really don't need to continue with my education, not when I already know it all. If I leave I can focus on learning more about who I am, figure out what the answers are."

"I don't believe that you have quite thought this through Harry, where will you live for instance, how will you live?" Severus asked, raising two very valid questions.

"I have enough money Sev, even without graduating from Hogwarts I can get a job at the ministry if I wanted, not to mention that there are some Quidditch teams that want to sign me. I'll easily get by but what's more important to me is that I can be with you without anyone saying otherwise."

"I do not wish to be the reason that you leave Hogwarts before your graduation, you must understand that it is a big step to take, especially seeing as we have been in this relationship less than a week."

"I know that you're doubtful Sev, not of me but of my feelings for you, I know your questioning whether or not to open your heart tome and I'm very willing to wait until you decide, which is why I haven't suggested I move into your home but I know that you're my mate, I cannot sense anyone else feelings other than yours. If I go then I'll leave tonight, I'll go to the property that my parents left to me, I presume it was rebuilt."

Severus nodded; it had been Dumbledore who had arranged for the house to be rebuilt exactly how it had been before it had been destroyed.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, I can tell." Severus commented.

"I needed to know what I was going to do when I left Hogwarts, I've been thinking about it for a long while now, I knew that I would never go back to the Dursley's after I turned seventeen."

"You do not act seventeen, many of your classmates are immature and on most occasions filled with only stupidity, but not you." Severus said staring into Harry's electric green eyes.

"You should know better than anyone that I'm not a child Sev. I don't think that I ever really have been, the Dursley's certainly never gave me the chance to act my age."

"You have still not told anyone of the events that happened there every summer, you have told no one, not even your friends, I remember Dumbledore questioning them."

"He had no right to do that, if I wanted him to know I would have told him, if I wanted anyone to know then I would tell them but as it is I don't want anyone to know, I just want to forget." Harry said with a hint of anger to his voice.

"I am sorry that I brought it up, it is clearly painful for you to talk about, I am sorry." Severus said, he did not wish to see Harry upset in anyway.

"No, its me who should be sorry Sev, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just what happened … I would rather not talk about it, I would much rather forget."

"Probably a good thing, if I was to find out that they had hurt you I would probably serve a life sentence in Azkaban for what I would do to them."

"I know that what you say is true but your still confused as to whether or not you want to be with me, you can't seem to progress past lust when it comes to me." Harry said efficiently changing the subject.

"I wish you would stop reading my emotions Harry, it is hard enough trying to figure it out in my own head without someone voicing my feelings as well." His tone was soft, completely free of all anger and irritation.

Harry appreciated how difficult it was for the older man, it had all come upon them so suddenly. Harry stood up without warning and grabbed his shirt off the back of the sofa.

"You know where to find me after I leave, I'll be gone before dinner, I won't come and say goodbye, it might seem too suspicious." Harry continued to ramble as he hastily fastened up his shirt.

Severus stood up and gently took Harry's hands within his own. "Do not rush things, think carefully about what you are doing, I know I cannot change you mind and I won't try to do so but remember that Draco is still in your dormitory and will get suspicious about why your packing everything. I am unsure where Draco's loyalties lie, it would be foolish to trust him until we know."

"Thank you Severus I wouldn't have thought about it." Harry said looking fondly at his mate.

"Do not think that because I am confused that I do not care for you, I will not abandon you for anything, go to your parents home and do what you must to ensure you have a safe and secure life, I will come to you within a week, if I find that I cannot do this then I will contact you."

"I'm going to miss you, we've been together non-stop for two weeks, I don't know how I'm going to cope without you there."

"You will survive, I am sure of it, after all you are Harry Potter."

"Well that's questionable right now." Harry said with a smile, he got close to Severus and wrapped his arms around him, Severus did the same in return and for a moment they just held each other, enjoying being in the embrace. Finally Harry pulled away ever so slightly so that they could share a brief kiss.

"Take care brat." Severus said softly, "I will not be best pleased if you get hurt." Harry smiled and gave Severus a final kiss before scurrying off to Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter nine

Draco was sitting before the fire reading some fictional novel when Harry returned from Severus' chambers. He greeted Harry when he entered but apart from the brief hello he didn't look up or acknowledge that Harry was there at all.

For this Harry was glad, he just went straight upstairs to his dormitory and began to pack up his belongings. Just before lunch Harry was ready to depart. Draco came upstairs and stood watching from the doorway.

"Leaving?" Draco asked with suspicion.

"Nope, just cleaning up before the start of the school year tomorrow, something to do, boredom I guess." Harry said with a smile. "You ready for lunch then?" He then asked changing the subject completely.

Draco nodded, still slightly suspicious about what Harry had been doing. "I've never known you to be one to clean up Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Dumbledore is grating on my last nerve right now and I needed to vent my frustration on something, that's all." Harry lied and it certainly convinced Draco, he could believe that Albus Dumbledore was getting irritating with no problem what so ever.

"He does tend to be a bit of a busy body." He said as they came down the marble stairs. They entered the Great Hall and sat down with the other teachers, Harry struggled not to look over at Severus.

The Potions Master was a little shocked to see that Harry was at lunch, he assumed that he would have taken the opportunity and gone. He however hide his shock in a conversation with McGonagall and struggled, as the elf did, not to look over for fear of giving something away.

Lunch was soon over with no incident at all and they were all going their separate ways. Harry and Draco made their way back up the marble staircase, the elf trying to figure out a way that he could get Draco out of the way so he could leave.

"Want to do something this afternoon, you know, as friends?"

Harry smiled at Draco's suggestion, he was still fond of the blonde no matter what, after all it had been him to take his virginity, "it couldn't very well be a date, its unfortunate but you're not my mate."

"Imagine the fun we would have if I were and all that sex." Draco said with a grin, it was clear to Harry that he was missing the sex; however Draco was missing more than just that he just hid it well.

"Yes" Harry agreed with a chuckle. "We've had our fair share of fun together." Harry said as they reached the fat lady and spoke the password.

"it's a shame that your leaving." Draco said trying to catch Harry off guard, it was clear that he hadn't been fooled by what Harry had said and he very clearly was not as stupid as he looked.

"Draco, I'm not leaving, I don't know why you think that but I'm not going anywhere." Harry insisted, trying in vain to convince the blonde that his speculations, however true that they were, that they were in fact false.

Draco just looked at Harry as if to say 'so you think I'm an idiot' as they flopped down on the worn scarlet sofa together.

"Draco … no one can know, I want you to make an unbreakable vow that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you." Harry said completely forgetting the warning Severus had given him about the portraits and not realising exactly how many there were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, if you want me to do that I will." Draco said as he gave Harry his hand. There was a part of him that wanted to have that contact with Harry whatever it took, even if it was to perform magic, he was missing Harry desperately. He now understood the muggle saying that you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

"We can't, not here" Harry said looking around and noticing that there were far too many wizards in a lot of the portraits and Severus' warning sprung into mind. "Come with me, I know exactly where we can go."

Harry took Draco directly to the room of requirement where he asked for a place to talk in complete privacy with no portraits on the walls and this was exactly what the room gave to him.

"Why did we need to come here?" Draco asked.

"Because if I had told you in Gryffindor tower then the portraits would have reported back to Dumbledore as they always seem to do."

"The portraits?"

"Yes but that isn't what I brought you here to discuss." Harry said, "Now give me your hand."

Draco made the unbreakable vow that he would never repeat anything about Harry's plans for the near future or anything involving Harry's relationship with a certain teacher to anyone else.

"As you have guessed I'm leaving Hogwarts, before dinner if I can but only because I must. Severus is my mate and rules here don't permit us to be together. I need to find out where I came from and why I was put in place of the real Harry Potter to live his life. I can't find out these things if I stay here."

"Is Severus going with you?" Draco asked.

"No, he's confused about his feelings for me and he loves his job despite how much he appears to despise it."

"What will you do Harry, I mean leaving Hogwarts is a big step to take."

"Yes but I have to do it, I was thinking about contacting Oliver Wood, I'll if he can get me in contact with someone who needs a seeker on their team."

"You're certainly good enough to join a professional team. I can't believe that you have it all planned out, no wonder you don't want anyone to know."

"If Dumbledore knew he'd stop me, its possible he might have guessed already …"

"Which would be my fault," Draco interrupted, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you weren't to know."

"Promise me that you will stay in touch, you're pretty much the only friend I've got right now, the other Slytherin's are all following their parents and the Dark Lord. They think that I'm a traitor."

"I'll send you an owl as soon as it's safe to do so, I can't give away my location easily because of Voldemort but I'll find a way to contact you." Harry paused before continuing, "I had better make sure that everything is in order before I have to go."

"I'll come with you, if you shrink your trunk and put it in your pocket we'll take our brooms and say that we're going flying before dinner if you want."

"Okay, I was wondering how I was going to get out of here, come on then lets do this."

It was less than an hour later that they began to descend to the grounds, not an obstacle in their way until they found Albus Dumbledore waiting for them in the entrance hall.

They attempted to pass by him without a word but Dumbledore stood in their path preventing them from leaving the castle, for a second Harry thought that it hadn't worked, that Dumbledore knew and that he would force Harry to stay and there would be nothing that he could do about it.

"Where are you boys off to?" He demanded of them instantly.

"The Quidditch pitch," Harry said simply trying not to look the Headmaster in the eye for fear that the old man might get inside of his head, instead he focused on the grounds behind him. "Anything wrong with that?" Harry's heart beat had accelerated, his chances of freedom from the meddlesome headmaster was getting further away. Trying to calm himself Harry went on, "You said that I should spend more him with people my age and Draco nis my age and we're going to play Quidditch together before dinner, I'm only doing what you suggested, is that okay with you Headmaster?"

"I suppose that it is." Albus said still suspicious of what Harry was planning, he knew exactly what was going on but he had no proof and he couldn't refuse Harry his freedom and keep him in the castle. Besides he didn't see any harm if Draco was going with him.

"Great, come on Draco, let's go before it starts getting dark, bet I can catch the snitch before you."

Once that they were a good distance from the castle they breathed a sigh of relief, Harry had thought that he would never get free of the headmaster.

"I thought he was going to kick up more of a fuss than that, obviously he's suspicious but he can't prove anything."

"You'd better go before he comes running after you." Draco suggested sadly realising that this was possibly the last time that he was going to see Harry for a long time, it dawned on him how much he wanted to go with him, how much he would have liked to kiss him right then and there. Sleeping with him and having a laugh was one thing but once that he couldn't any more he had realised how much he had wanted it and craved more, Harry had made him want those things.

"It'll be okay, if things get bad here go to Severus, he knows where to find me and your welcome there whenever you like."

They hugged briefly before Harry made his way to the gates and Draco watched him go and as he swathe elf board the triple-decker Knight bus he said "I love you Harry Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter ten

That evening the entire castle was in uproar over the disappearance of Harry Potter. No one would or could say exactly where it was that he had gone, the only thing that Draco could say was that he had gone willingly, to reveal anything else would mean that he would have to forfeit his life.

Harry mean while had arrived safely at the village of Godric's Hollow, a tiny village with no more than thirty homes and a few little shops selling only the basics. The house itself seemed cosy enough with a thatched roof and a tiny front garden that needed a lot of work.

When you walked through the front door you immediately found yourself in the spacious living room. Through an archway you could see the large kitchen and dinning area.

A concealed spiral stairway in the dinning area took you upstairs into the master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom. There was a second bedroom off the living area which could fit two single beds or one double easily. There was a tiny toilet and shower room off the dinning area also.

It was a cosy cottage, perfect for him and Severus. He lit a fire in the grate so that he could start warming the rather cold house. The furniture was in need of some replacing and the entire house needed redecorating but that just gave him something to do while waiting to hear from Severus.

He already had plans for what he wanted to do with the place in his head and he had also decided that he wanted a puppy.

News of Harry's disappearance from Hogwarts spread fast through the wizarding world; everyone had their theories about why he had left however no one really knew why.

Severus however was planning a weekend trip to see him. They hadn't been in contact since Harry had left and he was missing his young boyfriend something terrible.

Harry was feeling the same and had had to keep himself busy replacing furniture, decorating the house and gardening. He had the house looking picture perfect before the week was up, with the use of magic of course to help him on his way.

He had been kept company by Hedwig who had adapted to her new surroundings easily and the newest edition to the house. A black Labrador puppy who Harry had affectionately named Snuffles after his deceased Godfather.

To Harry there was only two things missing from his perfect home and life, his boyfriend being the first and major one and the second was a job. It was all very well and good staying home all the time but it got mighty boring very quickly.

On Friday morning he wrote to Oliver Wood asking about the position of seeker on his team and then he thought of Severus. It had been an entire week to the day that he had left Hogwarts. He had expected an owl by the very least but he had received nothing.

He sent Hedwig off to Oliver and then busied himself all day; he walked Snuffles, did the food shopping and watered his beautiful and colourful garden.

He had just begun to prepare an evening meal for himself when there was a knock on the front door. At once Harry dropped everything, Snuffles who had been sitting by the fire in the living room immediately started to bark and growl at the front door.

"Quite now Snuffles." Harry said as he went to open the door, the black Labrador bouncing behind him.

Severus was standing in the darkness with an actual smile on his face when Harry opened the door to him.

"You came!" Harry said flinging his arms around Severus' neck and hugging him tightly. Snuffles was still going mad behind Harry, unable to see the stranger at his front door.

"Come in, come in." Harry said stepping aside, "Quite now Snuffles!" He said sternly and the dog was quite following Severus and sniffling him as he walked inside and Harry shut the front door. "This is our home as much as mine if you would like it to be."

Severus, without saying anything, swooped down on Harry, catching him in an unsuspected and pleasant kiss that showed just how much that they had missed each other. Snuffles, satisfied that Severus was no threat went back to his place in front of the fire.

"You've made your mind up then?" Harry asked feeling a surge of certainty from Severus and something else, something pure and strong.

"Oh yes." Severus said before resuming kissing the elf.

"I take it that you missed me then?" Harry said with a smile.

"How can you tell?"

"The fact that you're ravishing me in our living room was some hint." Harry said with a laugh. "Would you like a tour of our home?"

"Yes I would, one room I would be particularly interested in would be the master bedroom."

"Then follow me," Harry said leading him into the kitchen, dinning area and up the spiral staircase.

The master bedroom was decorated in creams and whites only with mahogany furniture. The king sized bed was the centre point of the room. Opposite the bed was a beautiful mahogany crib with a cream canopy, it was the one thing in the room that looked as if it almost didn't belong, although it blended in with everything it was still a crib.

Severus looked in awe of the room, it suited him perfectly but it wasn't Harry at all. It was as if he had chosen the colours and everything however he never imagined Harry wanting such sophistication in his home.

"I made sure that you'd like it, do you like it?"

"Very much but this is your house Harry not mine." Severus reminded him.

"No" Harry said shaking his head, "It's our house, I want us to live here together."

"Are you sure Harry because you have to be sure, not only about us living here together but about us being together in general. I do not want you to regret it, to regret choosing to be with me."

Harry could sense that Severus was unsure of himself, that he was again doubtful of himself not the relationship.

"Don't be stupid Severus, I want to be with you, you're my mate, nothing you say will change that okay." Harry drew close to Severus; his hand caressing the older mans cheek as the young elf pressed his body against his boyfriend.

"As long as you are sure" Severus said, his voice was barely a whisper as their lips were barely an inch apart.

"I'm sure" Harry said right before their lips met. Knowing that nothing could stop them and that there were no rules against it combined with it being their first time together made it extra special. A special 'fuck you' to Dumbledore almost.

Each kiss, each touch was savoured, remembered and enjoyed to the fullest. The feeling of Severus inside of Harry was nothing that either had ever experienced before, it was at the moment that they climaxed that Harry knew that Severus was indeed his mate.

As they lay sated in the aftermath that Severus looked around the room properly, taking more care to pay attention to detail.

"As beautiful as it is, why do you have a crib here?"

"it was one of the things that was already here, it must have been mine, well Harry's. I've always wanted to have a proper family so I thought I'd keep it." Harry said watching his boyfriend very carefully.

"I think that I am a bit too old to be running around toddler and you are Harry."

"Just because I've been raised to believe that I'm Harry Potter doesn't mean anything." Harry said dropping the point about children, he would venture back there at a later point.

"As to that I have been to the Ministry and I have found out some piece of information that I do not think that you are going to like." Severus explained slowly that Harry could take it all in. "If you want to know then I will tell you but it will change the way that you think of yourself and it most certainly will not be pleasant."

"So you're giving me a choice, whether I want to know or not."

"Yes"

"Tell me"

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to know, I know that you are not going to like what I am going to tell you."

"I can't live not knowing, I'm still me no matter what, so tell me."

"Okay then, well from what I have discovered it was two years before his downfall the Dark Lord attempted to recruit the Elves to his side. Of course the Elves refused the offer outright and chose to stay out of wizarding affairs. The Dark Lord grew angry and vowed revenge on them; he set about destroying the Elvin race completely. This of course was no easy task but he managed it. He raped and tortured men women and children, destroying their homes and taking their lives." Severus paused, not for dramatic effect but for Harry to take in the information.

Harry was on the brink of tears by this point listening to what had been done to his people. Once again Voldemort had been the one to destroy his life, whether he was Harry Potter or not Tom Riddle was the bane of his existence.

"Only a handful of Elves escaped and they went into hiding. Your mother was among those Elves." Harry nodded to show that he understood what he was being told. "The Dark Lord continued to hunt them; he actually had a few select Deatheater's work on tracking them down. A year after you were born those Deatheater's found them, your mother was able to get you out just before they were attacked, replacing the already dead Harry Potter with you."

"And what of my father?" Harry asked, Severus took a deep breath, preparing himself for telling Harry what he considered to be the worst part of this tale of past events.

"From what we know already, the fact that you are a half wizard and a powerful one at that, not to mention your connection to the Dark Lord …"


	11. Chapter 11

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter eleven

"NO!" Harry practically shouted, sitting up in bed and turning away from his boyfriend. "It can't be true, I won't believe it."

"He does not know, he believes you to be Harry Potter." Severus said sitting up and placing a reassuring hand on the young Elf's shoulder.

"Are you sure, is there any possible way that you could be wrong " Harry asked turning to Severus and looking at him pleadingly.

"No, I am afraid that there is no other way. I checked the records so many times. Your mothers name was Amelia Elwend, she was sixteen when you were born, she was never married."

"I can't believe this, I'm his son?"

"Yes, it would appear so, your mother named you Ervin after your grandfather."

"They're all dead now aren't they?"

"A few Elves did survive but very few and none of your family I am afraid."

"No wonder the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, in fact a lot of things about me now make a lot more sense, my ability to speak parseltongue, the similarities between him and me, but what about my scar?"

"Have you looked at it recently?" Severus asked, Harry shook his head. "It was part of the disguise of Harry Potter, there had to be something after being attacked by such a powerful curse. If you look under your hair it is no longer there and hasn't been for a long time."

"And if I wanted to back out of the war is there any way that I could prove to Voldemort that I'm not actually Harry potter without letting him know that I'm his son?"

"You look nothing like Harry potter any more, I think that if you buy this house out right you could switch to your birth name, no one but the two of us would have to know."

"I couldn't change everything, not my name or who I am, as far as I'm concerned I am Harry Potter but I won't fight Voldemort."

"Thank goodness, I could not watch you go off to fight. We will work this out somehow." Severus said lying back down on their bed and Harry followed suit. Harry cuddled up to Severus and let out a sigh.

Just thinking about being the son of the most feared wizard in the world was a lot to take in; his brain was practically on overload from everything that Severus had told him.

"I'm hungry" Harry decided suddenly, "I was in the middle of cooking before you turned up, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be nice, you seem to be taking the news extremely well, if you need to vent just do it, it is a lot to take in and bottling it up would not be healthy for you."

"It hasn't properly sunk in yet" Harry said as he climbed from the bed and began pulling his clothes on and Severus did the same. "I think you'll know when it does."

"As long as you are okay."

"I don't' know how I can be, I mean, everything has changed for me, I'm a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and am the son of Voldemort, how could anyone be okay with that?"

"You told me yourself right before I told you that no matter what you would still be you. Knowing who you came from does not change who you are or what you have done. You were raised to be Harry Potter, unless you chose to be otherwise that is who you are."

"Thank you Severus."

"What are you thanking me for?" Severus asked.

"For keeping me grounded, will you help me decided what to do next?"

"I think that only you can do that Harry."

Over the next two weeks Severus lived at Hogwarts during the week and with Harry at Godric's Hollow on the weekends.

The Elf hadn't quite figured out what he wanted to do but he had had three offers from Quidditch teams all over England, Wales and Ireland. He had agreed to join Oliver Wood's team and see how it went from there.

The school term was now in full swing and he had heard nothing from Albus, Ron or Hermione. He knew that that would change after Friday when the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team announced Harry Potter as their new seeker in Quidditch weekly.

Harry was due at their training grounds all day for the interview and photo shoot that Friday but he hoped to be back home when Severus came home. The older wizard had officially moved in to their home and was glad that Harry was finally doing something other than cooking and gardening.

They had been extremely happy together with Snuffles in their home. Not even Severus could complain about Snuffles. Their sex life was still excellent and they seemed to have the perfect life together.

On Friday morning Harry apparated into the Montrose Magpies official home stadium, it was the only way to gain entry inside and was well hidden from all muggles.

"Harry!" Oliver Wood shouted upon spotting the other wizard and running over to greet him.

"Hey there Oliver," Harry said with a smile.

"How are you Harry, it's been ages and you've changed so much!"

"I'm good, left Hogwarts early and I'm living in my parents old place with Severus."

"Snape?" Harry nodded, "Well it'll certainly be good to have you on our team, our previous seeker wasn't very good, everyone is dying to meet you, come meet the team."

Harry was dragged over to meet the team by Oliver who seemed overly enthusiastic about everything now that Harry was on their team. There was Andy, Louis and Cassie who were the chasers, Stevie and Malcolm who were the two beaters and Oliver of course the keeper.

The reporter showed up as they were chatting, Harry was relieved that it was not Rita Skeeter who was conducting the interview but actually an older wizard who took down all the facts and finally asked for some shots of the team in their Quidditch robes which were black and white with a magpie on both the front and back. Finally they got a few single shots of just Harry and then they left.

"Do you want to come down to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with the rest of the team Harry?" Oliver offered as they changed.

"I would but I haven't seen Severus all week and he's due back home tonight."

"Okay, we'll see you next Wednesday at eight a.m for training, don't be late okay."

"Got it, see you Oliver." Harry said as he disapperated back home.

On Saturday morning the news of Harry Potter's appearance on the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team had made front page news at the Daily Prophet, which was extremely unexpected as Harry had only expected it to be in Quidditch weekly.

Severus was sat reading the article when Harry came downstairs for breakfast. The two of them had had a long and extremely tiring night together and Harry had slept in a little.

"You have made Quidditch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. The former has a detailed profile on you, including address and relationship status, it claims that you are single Harry." Severus said somewhat bitterly without looking up from the paper.

Harry poured himself a large mug of steaming coffee and grabbed Quidditch Weekly and sat down opposite Severus.

"Magazines make mistakes, doesn't mean that I care about you any less than I did before this stupid article was published." Harry tried to reassure his boyfriend. "Don't know where they got my address from. I suppose Oliver could have told them unless the grounds were bugged somehow."

"We will have to see what happens next now, I doubt it will be long before Albus makes an appearance here and I suppose that you would like to be dressed for that." Severus said commenting negatively on the fact that Harry was only wearing boxers.

"Okay, I've been awake for less than five minutes and I've already managed to piss you off."

"You seem very unconcerned with the fact that anyone can see these details, including the Dark Lord!"

"I've already set up plenty of protection wards Sev, now what else is bothering you? Is it the whole single thing?"

"Not entirely" Severus sighed calming himself a little; Harry always seemed to see right through him. "We have been dating for a month now and we have only a sex life, I do not want a relationship based only on sex."

"I don't know what to suggest, I know that I love you, I thought that everything was okay between us."

"It is okay and I love you too but is that enough?" Harry could sense that Severus did not mean what he said when he spoke the words 'I love you' but Harry let it slide.

"Neither of us is ready for marriage but I know what you mean. How about I sign over half of this house over to you, we could own it together?"

"I agree that neither of us are quite ready to get married and I think that for the time being putting my name to the property is good as long as you are okay with that, it means that we have something more than just a promise based on words, it makes us a little more serious. I also feel as if we do not see each other as much as I would like."

"Well I'm always here Sev, my only commitment is training three days a week, if you wanted to come home then you could do, I miss you during the week, I'd be more than happy to see you."

At that moment there was a knock on the front door. Both men groaned and Snuffles ran into the living room barking madly at the front door.

"You go and get dressed and I will get the door." Severus said getting up and heading through to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter Twelve

"You go and get dressed and I will get the door." Severus said getting up and heading through to the living room.

As predicted it was Albus Dumbledore who disturbed their morning together. Severus allowed him inside and had given him a cup of tea by the time that Harry came back down stairs.

"Harry" The headmaster greeted.

"Albus, what can I do for you today?" Harry asked cheerily.

"You care needed, the Order needs you. Voldemort is …"

"I don't want to hear it." Harry said simply, interrupting the elderly wizard.

"This is your responsibility, your birth right! How can you claim not to care?"

"Easily, if you knew what I did then you wouldn't ask me to do anything like what you ask of me now."

"And what is it that you think you know Harry?" Dumbledore asked watching Harry extremely carefully.

"I do not think that you should divulge any information you wouldn't be happy sharing with the wizarding public." Severus advised.

"I know Sev, which is why I'm not telling him anything, but he needs to be very clear on the fact that I won't have anything to do with Voldemort."

"You will be considered a coward for this Harry, besides that do you really think that Voldemort will just leave you alone, he wants you dead!"

"I have my own way of dealing with that but from now on you can be sure that Voldemort is your problem not mine."

Speechless Dumbledore put down his half drunk cup of tea and left in disgust. He couldn't quite comprehend what it was that Harry had said.

"What is you ingenious plan for getting rid of the Dark Lord then?" Severus asked once the headmaster had left them alone.

"Don't you worry Sev, you'll see, by next week we won't have to worry about Voldemort any more, I assure you."

On the Tuesday of that week when Severus was back at Hogwarts Harry wrapped himself up in black robes and a black cloak that belonged to Severus and he set off to Riddle Manor where he knew Voldemort to be.

He was fortunate enough that he no longer looked like Harry Potter. No scar, no glasses, different hair and he was taller. He apparated directly into the grounds of riddle Manor where immediately four masked Deatheater's came to escort him inside to meet Voldemort.

He had his cloak drawn up around his face as he was taken inside and thrown down at the feet of Voldemort who was looking haggard and hideous as he always did.

"Lower your hood and state your name stranger." Voldemort demanded his tone severe and icy cold.

"First I will offer you my wand to show you that I mean no harm to you and secondly I offer assurance that I only ask one thing of you." Harry said as he lowered his wand and placed it on the ground before Voldemort. His heat beat had increased radically with nerves as he knelt before his father.

"I accept this, now lower your hood and state your name!" Voldemort said with impatience.

Harry lowered his hood and said: "I am Harry potter and I mean you no harm, I lay down my wand to you." He said, he could hear his heart hammering and he was sure that Voldemort would be able to as well.

"Yes" Voldemort said taking in the appearance of Harry Potter and almost recognizing certain things about him. "You said that you had something to ask of me." Tom sounded almost curious now rather than evil, it was not a tone of voice that Harry had expected to hear from the Dark Lord.

"I want you yourself to look at my blood and tell me who my father is." Harry said, he was almost tripping over his own words as he spoke them.

"Is this some sort of trick, tell me now why I should just not kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort said out raged standing now and glaring down at Harry who remained on the floor before him.

"Because I would not be here, alone, if this were a trick, if you are not my father as I suspect that you are then I will give you my life willingly to do as you wish with."

"And if I am, which I suspect that I am not?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

"Then I walk away, I don't expect you to care or to act fatherly, I just want to be left alone without anyone trying to kill me."

"It is an odd request to lay down ones like for Potter but I will honour your stupidity at this point if only to amuse myself and to later take your life. I agree to your terms."

Harry withdrew a knife from within the folds of his robe and made a long cut across the palm of his hand. He then offered his now injured hand to the Dark Lord. Tom withdrew his wand and cast the appropriate spell. Silence descended as everyone in the room waited for the result.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, his confidence faltering as he realised that if Severus was wrong then he would die tonight. The silence lingered a little longer, only the sounds of breathing could be heard.

"It says that … you are my son"

The room at once erupted with noise, only Harry and Tom stayed silent as the Deatheater's spoke amongst themselves at this astonishing revelation.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, "Leave us now."

"But Master …" One of the Deatheater's protested.

"NOW!" Voldemort shouted and their were no more complaints. "How did this come about?" Tom demanded his tone had not changed in spite of this revelation, just Harry had predicted, he was still a heartless bastard.

"When you decimated the Elvin people you raped an Elvin woman, she fell pregnant with me, the night you fell was also the night she was murdered with the rest of the Elvin people that escaped originally, I was put in the place of Harry Potter who you did kill." After a pause Harry continued, "I don't want anything from you, I just want to be left alone. Go have your war but I will not be apart of it, also I will make sure no one else knows who I am, only my mater and I, do what you will to your Deatheater's."

"May I ask who your mate is, if I am truly to leave you be then I will ensure that he is not harmed either."

"My Elvin side chose Severus Snape; I also wish no harm to come to Draco Malfoy. He is a friend, do you agree?"

"I agree, I honour your wishes and you will now walk away."

"Did you want nothing else of me in return?" Harry asked unsure.

"The Knowledge that I have a son is enough, knowing that he hates me because of my actions binds me to honour his terms, now walk away." Voldemort said, his tone still harsh and unforgiving as ever and Harry took his wand and walked away having learnt something new about Voldemort.

Severus turned up late on Wednesday evening; Harry had been training for his first Quidditch match with the Montrose Magpies all day and had been just about to go to bed when Severus burst into their bedroom looking enraged.

"You stupid boy! You could have got yourself killed, how could you have been so stupid?"

It took a moment for Harry to realise what on earth is was that Severus was going on about. The older man strode across the room and grabbed Harry, practically shaking him. "Did you even think of what might have happened to you, did you even think at all?"

Severus let go of Harry almost in tears and finally Harry spoke. "I did it for us, I did it so Voldemort wouldn't hurt us ever again and it worked."

"I could have lost you!" Severus said in despair, and for the first time Harry felt a rush of love and warmth from Severus, it was so strong that it hit Harry with such force that he fell to his knees gasping for breath. At once Severus was by his side. "What is it Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry simply turned towards Severus smiling brightly and kissed him. "I love you too." The Elf said happily and he fell into the older mans arms and that was where they stayed for at least an hour just holding each other. Severus stayed the night with Harry and left early to make his morning classes.

Harry couldn't have been happier, Voldemort wasn't going to bother him, he had Severus, he had a lovely home, a great job which he was good at and loved, and above all he was free from Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore.

That next Saturday the Montrose Magpies played their first match with Harry as their seeker. They won easily by ninety points.

From that point on the fan mail began to pour in, despite no longer being their saviour everybody still loved him.

By the time Christmas rolled around Severus had officially retired from his teaching position at Hogwarts, as much as he enjoyed it he preferred to enjoy Harry more frequently instead.

Draco came and stayed with them that Christmas in the spare bedroom downstairs. Oliver Wood joined him as, surprisingly enough, his boyfriend.

Also that Christmas Severus decided to propose to Harry who said yes, provided that they wait until Harry was at least twenty. That evening Harry wrote to Voldemort, informing him that he was due to get married and it was probably best that he not show up considering the circumstances.

Voldemort never replied.

Two weeks after the school year had officially ended at Hogwarts a full scale war broke out at Hogwarts. Harry kept a close eye on things, watching from the distance as his old friends fought.

He had not thought to protect them but then he realised that he just didn't care.

The war ended three days after it had begun, the headline the day after was:

MANY DEAD! BOY-WHO-LIVED ABSENT FROM BATTLE!

Harry threw away the article without reading it. Severus later retrieved it to find out who had lived and who had died. The list of the dead was lengthy and included:

Albus Dumbledore

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Percy Weasley

Colin Creevey

Dean Thomas

Parvati Patil

Tonks

Rubeus Hagrid

And Ginny Weasley

Severus found himself disgusted at the fact that Dumbledore had allowed children who had not even graduated from Hogwarts to fight in such a gruesome battle.

Severus did not tell Harry that Ron and Hermione had survived and he did not tell him that Voldemort was dead; he assumed that if Harry wanted to know he could find out himself.

"On the same day as the newspaper article a letter arrived for Harry from Thomas Marvolo Riddle. At first Harry wasn't going to open it but then curiosity got the better of him.

_My son_

_I am dead if you have received this. I cannot say that I am sorry for what I have done for I am not. I fought for what I believed in and to do so no matter what is courageous not evil. _

_I do not regret that you came into world only the circumstances in which it came about. Remember that no matter what you are my son; you are the heir of Slytherin. TMR._

Harry kept this letter but he did so without letting Severus know. He had never had anything of the sort from a parent before and he treasured it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Elvin Consequence

Chapter Thirteen

A year after the war Harry received an invitation to the wedding of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had invited him plus one.

Harry and Severus were not in attendance but sent a nice gift instead.

The following year on Harry's twentieth birthday they were due to marry themselves, it was a full blown celebrity wedding because of Harry's position on Britain's best Quidditch team and his reputation as the Worlds best Seeker. Harry and Severus made a point not to even bother inviting people like the Weasley's.

Harry didn't hear from either Ron or Hermione again after that though gossip spread quickly and he knew t hat after six children they had divorced on extremely bad terms.

When Harry was twenty-five and Severus forty-eight they had their own child. It was after much debate and discussion that it finally happened. Severus carried her in a magically created womb so that Harry could continue playing Quidditch.

She was born by c-section nine months after conception on the tenth of December. She weighed in at exactly eight pounds. The happy couple called their little bundle of job Serenity Marvolo Elwend Snape.

Draco and Oliver were named as Godparents to the little darling who was already well on her way to being spoilt by the time she was a month old.

Draco and Oliver had finally got married three years before becoming Godparents to Serenity and had had their own bundle of joy a year after Serenity was born. They called him Trent Draconis Wood.

Draco and Harry had both decided that the surnames of Potter and Malfoy should die with them.

Over the years both couples stayed friends and Trent and Serenity practically grew up seeing each other everyday. They attended the same primary school and even though there was a year's difference between the two of them they were inseparable and loved causing mischief together.

Serenity grew up to be a beautiful little girl with gorgeous, long, silky black hair and electric green eyes. At eleven years old she was sent to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, which was no big surprise seeing as she was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself by one parent and the other a Slytherin himself.

She had the intelligence that matched that of any Ravenclaw and she soon became top of her year. She was graceful enough however not to flaunt this and annoy everyone with her intellect.

Trent followed her to Hogwarts a year later, he was not as smart and he had a fascination with Quidditch and women even at eleven. He was sorted into Slytherin also and he and Serenity were united once more.

Severus opened a small potions shop once Serenity had gone to Hogwarts and Harry continued to play Quidditch. The Montrose Magpies won the Quidditch world cup every time they competed for it and the team kept their reputation as most successful team in the history of the British and Irish league.

When Serenity was fifteen and Harry was forty he retired unbeaten from his Quidditch days, he claimed that he wanted to spend more time with his husband. By this time Severus was sixty-three and still going strong. His potion shop had been a great success and he was kept extremely busy brewing the pre-ordered potions.

In Serenity's sixth year they got news that she and Trent were dating.

Draco later told Severus and Harry that Serenity was the only girl who had ever been able to tie Trent down. He had turned into a complete womaniser in his teenage years, a handsome young man who went through as many women as he did school robes. Serenity it seemed was the only one who could keep him in order.

This proved to be correct when Serenity graduated with the highest grades in her year and her and Trent were still going strong.

Harry and Severus couldn't have been prouder of their little girl.

Trent graduated a year later with average grades and then pursued a career in Quidditch. Serenity hadn't made up her mind about what she wanted to do and had spent a year working at the Ministry of Magic.

She finally decided to go back to Hogwarts and become Headmistress if it was the last thing that she did. She later told her parents that she really felt as if she belonged there. She made headmistress at twenty-four, she was the youngest Head Hogwarts had ever had.

Trent, who had replaced Harry in popularity in Quidditch, had proposed to Serenity that year.

A year later and forty-nine year old Harry and seventy-two year old Severus Snape attended their daughters wedding. Serenity it seemed was determined to start a family and keep her position at Hogwarts; nothing could stand in her way.

So when Annette Elwend Snape-Wood was born Serenity and Trent arranged who would look after her. Trent would usually take care of her when he wasn't training while Serenity was fulfilling her duties at Hogwarts. When Trent was training the proud Grandparents would take care of her.

No family could have been happier than the Wood's and the Snape's.

* * *

So here is the end of the story and I hope that you have all enjoyed it. There is a sequel to this story in the process of being written right now so watch this space. It will be a next generation story and it will focus more on the children born in this chapter than on the original Harry Potter characters. If you would like to see this story posted on here please let me know, if not then also let me know.

I hope that you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. I would also like to point out that none of my stories have a beta so if anyone would like to take on the job then by all means message me someway and let me know, my email should be on my profile page.

Thank you to everyone who sent a review, you were what encouraged me to write the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming. All the best Phoebe Halliwell.


End file.
